Haruna Kurosawa
Haruna Suzuki (スズキはるな, Suzuki Haruna, real name '''Charlotte Badcock')'' is a ghoul historian living with Kichirou Kurosawa at Zanzibar. She is an employee of Zanzibar, an Acolyte of Shuukaku, and the second in command of Scorpion squad in Aogiri. Her alias is Scribe (スクリーブ, Sukurību). Appearance Haruna is a female ghoul of slightly short stature. Her most noticeable feature is her bright red eyes, an obvious sign of her albinism. Ocasionally she ties her hair behind or into a braid if she's trying to avoid it getting in the way, but usually she has it down to past her shoulders. She usually wears her torn red Shuukaku robe with black bandages underneath it which cover from the neck to the bottom of her feet. The robe is somewhat different form the others in that the neck and arms have been torn, although it's not clear whether she did this or if it's simply damaged. She wears the robe and bandages as much as she can, only removing them when she's sleeping. Her mask is a light grey scarf mask that covers her neck and the bottom half of her face. Her human disguise consists of a black Gothic Lolita dress with stockings, and a diamond shaped hole below the neck. Unsurprisingly she has no idea about what clothes are actually common, so she bases her clothes on stuff she reads in books. She also has Albinism, as visible by her red eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin. Because of the Albinism she's sensitive to sunlight, causing her to prefer to wear clothes with hoods (such as robes) and she tries to usually only go out at night. Personality Charlotte (or Haruna) has an extremely curious personality, and spends almost all of her time writing about Ghoul history. She's spent her entire life that she can remember writing about it and has devoted most of her life to it. She tries to keep a cheerful demeanor most of the time. Even though she enjoys talking to people she has trouble with it, due to having never spoken to anyone for the past 10-20 years. Even now she generally stays in the back rooms of Zanzibar and only goes out at night because of her light sensitivity, and not wanting to draw attention with her strange clothes if any humans visit the bar. Because of having never had anyone to talk to or tell her what to do she has little understanding the differences between something being right or wrong, and lacks a basic understanding of how to talk to people. Due to this she tends to come off as either overly honest and simply says what she thinks, even when it's not always appropriate. Her knowledge of how to have a conversation comes from books so she tends to exaggerate the way she says certain things. She constantly writes down everything she's told and everything that happens to her. Charlotte has no goal or actual dreams in life, and is content to just be used for her information by other people if it helps them achieve their own goals. She prefers to go by her real name (Charlotte) but normally goes by Haruna with people she isn't familiar with. History Charlotte was an English albino who somehow ended up in Japan, and after being seperated from her brother for unknown reasons she ended up in the care of a human named Haruna. At some point Haruna died and Charlotte lost her memory, after which she took up to the name "Haruna" for herself as it was the only one she remembered. When she was a child Haruna found herself in the 8th ward with no memories and covered in blood. She doesn't know anything that happened to her before that point in time, and doesn't spent much time trying to find out. For her all of her time growing up that she remembers she was homeless, sleeping in alleys and pick pocketing people and using a knife to rob humans for money. Eventually she got the idea of writing about ghoul history, and began following whoever she thought would be interesting and writing about them. Haruna has a large collection of information on the history of ghouls in Tokyo, and her vast collection of information is constantly growing. She writes down every single detail she learns no matter how minor it is, and keeps this information safely hidden. Powers and Abilities Charlotte's senses of smell and hearing are both extremely high, making her perfect for tailing people or looking for someone. Her speed is somewhat above average, but because of her low strength endurance and stamina she prefers to run away from fights. After having been trained by Kichirou she is extremely proficient with her rapier, almost becoming better with it than her actual kagune. When she was a kid her kagune was too heavy for her, so she used kitchen knives to hunt humans and lived as a pickpocket. Because of this she's good at hiding and pick pocketing people. She doesn't enjoy fights, and prefers to scuttle away and hide when she thinks something is dangerous. She tends to work as a non combatant in Aogiri, instead of focusing on information and avoiding actual combat. : Kagune Charlotte's kagune is an average length bikaku with both a blunt side and a sharp side. Type: Bikaku Appearance: Her kagune is an average length tail, leading up to a heavy bat like part which gets bigger at the end. The bottom of the end part has a sharp point sticking out, similar to an axe head protruding from a bat. The kagune is blue with red veins covering it. The tail has gotten longer than it originally was, and it's about 6 feet long now. The thin part of the tail has also grown plating to protect it from being cut. Strengths: The end of the kagune is abnormally heavy causing it to hit much harder, and the two sides give it the advantage of allowing Charlotte to choose whether or not she wants to attempt to cleave her opponent with the sharp side or bash them with the blunt side. When she switches to the sharp side of the tail she can slash with it somewhat faster than she can with the blunt side, but she rarely uses the sharp side. Weaknesses: The heaviness of the end is also a disadvantage, and despite the durability of the tail itself it isn't thick enough to make precise movements with the heavy end. It's extremely difficult for her to block consecutive hits and she begins to swing the tail it's hard to stop mid swing. Mechanics: The tail is too heavy to be used for precise movements, so it relies more on the momentum of the heavy end than actual controlling the movements. Charlotte switches the end she's using depending on the situation. Quinque Name: Clarent (given name), Kamakiri (actual name) Type: Rinkaku Appearance: An elegant looking rapier that divides into three prongs towards the end of the blade, with a hilt that covers the hand. It's case has been modified from a suitcase to a black tube quiver with a red stripe at the top, to allow Haruna to hold onto it while still being able to write. Charlotte is very proficient with the rapier because of Kichirou teaching her how to use it, almost better at using it than her own Kagune. It originally belonged to Ayano Morino. She renamed it because she was never told it's actual name before getting it. Threads Relationships Gallery HarunaHumanDisguiseHunter1.png Charlotte'sRapiercolor.png Haruna.png Arnoncharlotte2.png IMG_6551.JPG Quotes * "I can't say I ever thought I'd have fond memories of a sewer, although considering the things that happen in this city I guess it's not the most unusual. What a strange life this is, I wonder if my first one was any more normal." * ""Well, don't you find it kind of interesting even with that stuff? I just find it amazing to think of how every single person has difference preferences, different thoughts, entirely different things to write about. It makes me want to write about every last detail." Trivia * Haruna frequently stalks and spies on humans while writing about them, despite never killing them unless she needs food. For some reason she doesn't see anything weird about this. * Haruna is bilingual, able to fluently speak and write in both Japanese and English. * She has an English accent, although it's barely noticeable unless she's speaking English. * She has Aquaphobia. * 'Haruna' is written as Haru (spring) with 'na' from nanoha. Her name means The Rape Blossom. * Her alias (Scribe) comes from being seen in a lot of ghoul related incidents over the years, always watching both sides and writing without participating in the conflict. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Shuukaku